Bienvenido a una realidad que parece pesadilla
by Kiwii007Random
Summary: Todo ese poder, todas esas emociones lo harían cometer tantas atrocidades, que lamentaría el resto de su vida. ¿Seria esto una pesadilla que jugaba a realidad o la realidad que aprentaba ser pesadilla?


**Holap bueno espero que disfruten y sea de su agrado es T por que hay violencia, si les parece inadecuado o encuentran cualquier falta ortográfica por favor avíseme. Ahora disfruten de la cruel realidad que he creado. En algunos lados debia haber groserias pero me las comi :"3.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece naruto blah blah blah :3 es algo lógico. **

**Italic: todo lo que no es narrado o hablado.**

**Bienvenido a una realidad que parece pesadilla**

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Donde estoy?_

_Siento una brisa. _

_¿Qué me sucedió?_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un cielo azul calmado y hermoso.

Se paro y miro a su alrededor. Sus ojos se llenaron de luz al ver el lugar en el que estaba. 

Era más que bello, era perfecto.

Unos frondosos Fresnos le rodeaban, estaban entre una espesa capa de pasto que le llegaba a la cintura. 

-Que maravilla. Pero donde están los demás. Sakura-chan estaba junto a mi y Kakashi-sensei también. ¿Qué les sucedió?- Miro hacia los lados buscando a sus amigos pero en ese momento sintió agua en su mano. 

Miro hacia donde había sentido el agua y vio una pequeña gota. Parecía una lágrima.

Unos segundos después se escucho un grito que retumbo en ese aparente paraíso.

_¡Narutooo!_

Reconoció esa voz, era Sakura-chan. _¿Por qué lo llamaba de una forma tan desesperada¿Que le había sucedido?_

El grito sonó una vez más y luego empezó a llover, Naruto quería gritar para contestarle a sakura pero nada salía de su boca por más que intentaba. 

Desesperado corrió en busca de donde se había oído por última vez la voz. 

Al principio le fue fácil correr, pero conforme avanzaba sus pies se empezaban a pegar al suelo, el pasto se empezaba transformar en una especie de fango que le impedía seguir. En los pasos siguientes noto una ligereza algo extraña, miro al suelo y para su sorpresa este se desvanecía. 

Lleno de desesperación corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero el suelo se rompió y callo junto con los añicos. Cerró los ojos en forma de instinto.

Al principio pensó que estaría soñando pero los minutos que el sentía como horas pasaban y no despertaba.

Cuando se acostumbro a la sensación de caer abrió los ojos y vio la oscuridad absoluta y abrumadora que lo rodeaba. Al ver ese lugar tan vació y con nada más que esa negrura, sintió una emoción conocida... Soledad. Se lleno de terror, no quería regresar a ese lugar, todo menos a ese lugar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo al recordar.

Intento buscar aquello que lo había salvado antes, a sus amigos, todo lo que amaba, pero sus imágenes se desvanecieron en el aire. Grito los nombres de la gente mas cercana a el con desesperación. No le importaba nada solo quería salir de ese lugar.

Empezó a oír voces familiares, una esperanza lo lleno y miro hacia arriba. Su mirada se encontró con un cielo gris y triste, de repente gente…gente que conocía y había llamado apareció en ese oyó desde el cual se veía el cielo.

-¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei ayúdenme no quiero volver ahí!- les grito, la esperanza crecía poco a poco en su interior.

Pero pronto noto que no racionaban, algo no estaba bien. Aguzo la mirada y reconoció a la demás gente. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Choji y Lee estaban junto a Sakura y Kakashi. Pero esta personas que el conocía tan bien, lloraban, por una razón que no comprendía.

¡Qué diablos sucedía?

Grito una vez más, pero algunos de los presentes desaparecieron y la esperanza que lo había llenado antes desaparecía, dejando que se hundiera mas en ese infinito lugar.

Por ultimo quedaron Sakura y su antiguo Maestro, antes de irse como los demás Sakura se agacho y acaricio algo, no entendió que acariciaba, pero sentía un rosee extraño en la mejilla. Estaba cada vez mas confundido. ¿Por que sakura acariciaba a la nada?

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no lo permitió. La última gota de esperanza desvaneció como ese circulo en donde la gente que quería había estado.

Hizo lo posible por no llorar, pero las saladas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin control.

Intento luchar por no seguir cayendo pero poco a poco se dejo absorber por el vació y se unió una vez mas en esa oscuridad.

Naruto ya no sentía nada más que esa terrible tristeza y vació. No entendía que pasaba.

Debajo de el empezó a aparecer algo, parecía ser el fin de aquella caída, estando mas cerca noto que era como un cristal que no reflejaba nada.

Callo suavemente en ese extraño cristal y se quedo ahí acostado. No tenia energía para moverse ni lo deseaba. 

Así se quedo, no noto cuando agua empezó a aparecer, ni el calor que esta emitía.

Como esa agua llego un sentimiento lo lleno, era fuerte y le causaba unos suaves cosquilleos. Sintió que la energía volvía a el, se sentía mas fuerte, invencible mejor dicho y de repente supo que era el cosquilleo…rabia, el odio ya los conocía bien. Cerro los ojos odiaba esas emociones pero ya no tenia la fuerza para retenerlas, se dejo llenar por esos sentimientos.

Era mejor esos sentimientos que no sentir nada. Pensó algo en su interior. 

Poco a poco un calor lo inundo, este calor lo rodeo y adopto un color rojizo. Como esas emociones aumentaban también ese calor. 

Llego un momento en el cual era demasiada, lentamente su cuerpo se levanto y la energía rojiza tomo forma.

Pequeños heridas aparecieron y la sangre empezó a brotar, estas gotas se mezclaron con el agua que estaba a sus pies. Grito lleno de dolor, la energía roja se estaba llenando de su sangre y lagrimas.

La forma que había tomado la energía era más visible y reconocible. Primero una cola y dos orejas así siguieron apareciendo más colas. Al llegar a la cuarta su cuerpo adopto la forma animal. Con esta cola un pelaje negro empezó a rodear ya poco quedaba del muchacho de ojos azules que había estado antes ahí.

Después de eso no supo que paso, estaba como en un transe, su cuerpo ya no era suyo. Parecía que una fuerza mayor lo controlaba a su antojo. Se sentía un maldito títere solo sentía un maldito quemazón que aumentaba con todo aquello.

Todo ese poder, todas esas emociones lo harían cometer tantas atrocidades, que lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Una luz salio arriba de el e instintivamente salto. La lluvia caía en su cara y se levanto suavemente. En ese lugar no tenia esa forma monstruosa de unos minutos antes, pero la bestia estaba aun latente dentro de el.

-N...Naruto... Estas vivo- dijo Sakura saltando sobre el y abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.- Por un momento temí perderte a ti también no hubiera sabido que hacer si tu también me hubieses dejado.

Lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura, pero una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Sakura apártate... algo no esta bien con Naruto.- le dijo Kakashi, Sakura solo se limito a verlo confundida, sin darle una explicación la agarro de la cintura y la alejo de su estudiante a toda prisa. Era definitivo algo andaba mal con Naruto.

Naruto grito pero solo un sonido animal salio de su garganta, esto dejo a todos los espectadores sorprendidos y llenos de miedo.

La criatura se libero de golpe haciendo que todos los presentes salieran disparados y las 5 colas reaparecieron. Se alzo con una velocidad increíble agarrando el brazo de alguien y lo retorciéndolo hasta romperlo. 

Esta persona grito de dolor pero segundos después ya no tenia brazo y se encontraba inerte. Pero tampoco duro viva mucho tiempo ya que la criatura la despedazo con sus colas.

-Inoooo ¡Naruto que diablos te sucede!- grito otro ser pero para su mala fortuna, el grito había llamado la atención de la bestia.-Kuso- empezó a correr, pero todo fue en vano, la criatura era mucho pero mucho mas rápida.

Al alcanzarlo lo destrozo, con una facilidad abrumadora. Lanzo el cuerpo sin vida hacia un lado y empezó a olfatear, en busca de su siguiente victima.

Nadie grito ni dijo una palabra, tenían miedo a que fueran la siguiente victima.

-No te dejare lastimar a nadie más. ¡Naruto!- grito Kiba. 

Se coloco enfrente de lo que antes había sido un buen amigo y se preparo para atacar, pero nunca lo logro ya en unos segundos su destino fue el mismo que el de las demás victimas.

Naruto sintió un extraño cosquilleo en las costillas y volteo a verlas. Encontró un kunai intentando penetrar en su pelaje, pero no llego a tocarlo y fue expulsado sin problemas. 

Busco quien le había osado hacer aquello pero lo único que veía a su alrededor eran borrones. 

La desesperación lo lleno y corrió a atacar al borrón mas cerca. Al destrozar al borrón sintió una felicidad embriagadora, una felicidad infantita, su mente se lleno con un deseo necesitaba esa felicidad.

Se dirigió a otro borrón y lo ataco. Así poco a poco cada borrón caía hechos pedazos.

Después de unos minutos solo quedaban dos borrones. Pero estos tomaron forma. 

Un hombre de pelo blanco pero con un ojo tapado y una chica de pelos rosas que lo miraban con horror. 

Se sintió enojado molesto por alguna razón y algo en su interior le dijo que los atacara. 

Siguió el instinto y se abalanzo sobre ellos, pero evitaron su ataque. El hombre se destapo el ojo, pero se sentía su miedo. Dudaba a atacar, cerro los dos ojos y los volvió a abrir, empezó a formular sellos con las manos y algo que parecía un relámpago empezó a salir de su mano. Lentamente el pequeño relámpago tomo un color azulado y un chillido como de pájaros se empezó a escuchar. El hombre grito algo a la chica y empezó a correr hacia la bestia para defenderla. Estiro la mano pero el animal se movió con rapidez y lanzo un rugido que hizo varias heridas en el hombre, pero la mano con aquel relámpago había girado y parecía que le había dado en el pecho a la criatura. Una nube de polvo los rodeo y cuando se disipo se pudo ver que una mano sostenía el relámpago con facilidad y apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre. El como reacción le intento golpeado pero el animal esquivo todo lo que le lanzo sin soltar su mano. 

Aprovecho que lo tenia agarrado, salto e hizo lo que había echo con los demás no destrozo con rapidez.

El ultimo borrón es volvió muy nítido, esa chica lloraba y movía la cabeza negando. Naruto se acerco a ella lentamente, la joven se agarro el hombro al recordar lo que había pasado la ultima vez, un solo golpe casi la había matado. Se sintió inútil otra vez no podría salvar a Naruto, cerro los puños con desesperación. No, esta vez no, esta vez le tocaba a ella salvarlo y ahora daría todo lo posible. Se lanzo hacia el con el puño listo para golpear. Una mano de naruto salio disparada hacia ella pero por suerte la esquivo, aunque el chakra rojizo la alcanzo a rozar lastimándola, sus pies temblaron mientras corría, no iba a soportar mucho pero al menos lo tenía que intentar. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas se acerco lo suficiente como para tocarle la cabeza y lanzo el golpee hacia ella. Pero no dio en el blanco como había pasado con el jutsu de su maestro. El chakra la empezó a rodear y grito llena de dolor, antes de que le pasado lo que los demás estiro su otra mano con trabajos y le rozo la cara.

-Lo siento Naruto.- dijo antes caer echa pedazos. 

Cuando acabo con ella la felicidad desapareció y un dolor en el pecho le hizo caer.

La bestia se desvaneció y dejo en su lugar a un débil chico de cabellos rubios.

Todo lo que había parecido un borrón antes se volvió nítido y lo que había echo le horrorizo.

-Ka…Kakashi-sensei.-dijo arrastrándose hacia su cuerpo no pudo mirar al cuerpo de su profesor le aterraba ver lo que había echo.

-Sa…sakura-chan.- volteo y se encontró con pedazos del cuerpo de su amiga.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dio gritos de dolor y tristeza. 

Había perdido todo en cuestión de minutos y para su desgracia la pena de esa muerte caía sobre sus hombros. Nunca supo exactamente que había sucedido pero nunca se esforzó en recordar. Quien hubiera querido.

Pero sabia bien quien lo había causado, rebusco en lo prefundo de su mente al culpable.

Al encontrado grito su nombre con cólera contenida.

-¡Kyuubi que me has hecho hacer! – le grito.

-Nada mocoso, hice lo que tú querías. Te di poder y tu lo utilizaste.- respondió una figura que estaba atrás de unas rejas.

La figura tomo forma y un zorro con sonrisa diabólica estaba enfrente del chico.

-E...esto es tú culpa. ¡Yo nunca los lastimaría!- le grito.

-Que no entiendes niño querías poder y te lo di. Tú a cambio me diste mas libertad y no te importa mocoso como la utilice.- los ojos del zorro estaban llenos de felicidad.

-Nunca usaría tu poder para esto y tus no tenias derecho de matarlos. Además nunca te pedí nada. Me has utilizado maldito monstruo. - lo miro a los ojos con lagrimas de odio.

-Ohh. Si eso mocoso ódiame pide poder para destruirme.- el agua se empezó agitar y pequeñas burbujas rojas empezaron a brotar.

-Yo…yo- Naruto no sabia que hacer. Pero lentamente su odio hacia Kyuubi fue creciendo dándole fuerza a la criatura para salir de la jaula.

-Si Naruto desea poder. Destruye aquel que mato a tus amigo.- las burbujas aumentaron y empezaron a tomar forma.

-Yo no te necesito. Tú ocasionaste esto. No necesito tu maldito poder.- al decir eso la habitación se volvió a calmar y las burbujas desaparecieron.

-Pronto Naruto. Pronto pedirás por mi poder. Hahahaha.- así Kyuubi regreso a las sombras entre risas.

Las cuales no anunciaban nada bueno. Naruto se sintió cansado, tonto y no reflexiono sobre lo que le había dicho el zorro. Solo un pensamiento llenaba su mente. El los había matado, el y nadie mas. Estaba solo, no volvería a su villa, no sonreirá como antes. Nunca más, nunca.

Lloro mientras era absorbido por esa oscuridad de nuevo. De esta ya no intento escapar. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirando al vació, llorando y deseando que todo fuese un sueño y despertara temblando como en las demás pesadillas. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes casi sin vida. Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido entre cuerpos y sangre, no le importo quien lo encontrara o que le harían. Le dolía el cuerpo, el alma se volvía a quedar sin fuerzas. De este modo se quedo dormido con una pesadilla que parecía realidad, no era realidad por que en verdad había pasado.

¿Que haría ahora¿Donde iría¿Que seria de el?

* * *

**Se supone que es un one-shot, algo largo creo yo pero si desean que continue por mi no hay problema lo hare. Espero que la disfrutaran y que no me odien o algo parecido por la gente que murio. si encuentran algo desagradable o tienen una critica os leere con gusto. :3 tengan buen día, noche o lo que sea. Ni idea si el titúlo va pero bueno. Ah creo que hay un pensamiento por ahi sin italic perdon esque me dio algo de pereza buscarlo.**


End file.
